


Reminders

by Ribbonlette



Series: Shizaya Comfort/Fluff Drabbles [10]
Category: Durarara!!
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-24
Updated: 2015-10-24
Packaged: 2018-04-27 21:42:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5065360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ribbonlette/pseuds/Ribbonlette
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shizuo reminds Izaya to take his medications in unusually adorable ways.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reminders

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LegendofMajora](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LegendofMajora/gifts).



Taking medications is never easy, and it’s made even harder when the person needing to take said meds rebels against taking them. Izaya would really rather not have to take anything, honestly. He would love to use the excuse that he forgot them and just flush them all down the toilet.

Unfortunately (in Izaya's opinion), he can't do that. The reason he can't do that is that Shizuo has taken it upon himself to remind Izaya to take his meds as often as possible and in the most adorably ridiculous ways.

It started with little notes stuck to the fridge. However, Izaya really doesn't go in the kitchen much, let alone to look at the contents of his fridge, so these didn't work so well. Next, Shizuo stuck the notes to Izaya's computer, as well as his laptop. This worked well for a while, but then the notes just became too easy to ignore and Izaya stopped noticing them. That's when Shizuo started getting creative.

At first it was just a matter of changing up the style of the notes, whether by changing the paper or changing how it was worded. The cow themed paper certainly got Izaya's attention, if only because it was so obnoxious. Bribery worked pretty well too, although Izaya is very adept at getting what he wants anyway, so that didn't last too long.

The next strategy Shizuo tried was putting the notes in more and more creative areas. The bathroom mirror, the tv, the banister on the stairs. Anywhere Izaya might notice them. Soon enough, the entire apartment was filled with sticky notes of various colors and patterns, scrawled in messy handwriting any number of reminders, threats, and pleas. Izaya found the thought put into this rather endearing, even if all the paper scattered around his home was getting a bit irritating. It worked well though, despite Izaya's annoyance and frustration with having to take anything at all.

Of course, even when consistently on meds, Izaya is prone to downswings and it's during these lows that it becomes harder for Izaya to continue with his meds. During a particularly bad downswing Izaya stopped taking them altogether, only to throw his body and mental state even more out of whack as he swings back up into an episode of mania and nearly starts another war in Ikebukuro.

And that in itself is a total fiasco.

It was difficult to be sure, but Shizuo managed to turn his frustration into determination to get Izaya back on his meds and keep him on them. And so the war truly began and Izaya found himself smiling at Shizuo's attempts to both be a reminder and make him smile.

Shizuo orders flowers and has them delivered daily, around the same time, with a card attached to remind Izaya to take his meds. When Izaya started complaining about the excess of flowers, Shizuo switched to little stuffed animals. These are something Shizuo likes far better than Izaya so they don't last too long either.

(Unbeknownst to Shizuo however, Izaya keeps every single one in a box in the back of his closet.)

Next Shizuo moves on to just leaving little cards around the house along with the sticky notes, ones with cute little cats and funny jokes. Birthday and anniversary cards are turned into reminders and if there is a holiday during a month Izaya gets a holiday card for each day. It's during this time that Izaya realizes Shizuo's love of milk has transferred over to a love of cows as well and he honestly isn't sure how to feel about it.

The cards work well and so they continue, but after another low spell Shizuo starts doing some reading and realizes that bribery may actually be a really good idea. So now, every morning along with the cards and the sticky notes (that Izaya has restricted only to places where he doesn't meet clients) Shizuo also presses a kiss to Izaya's lips with a small murmured reminder before leaving for work. Then, every night when Shizuo gets home he does the same, only with the added question of whether Izaya took his meds that morning. If the answer is yes, Shizuo slips him a little treat (typically extra dark chocolate) before going to take a shower. If the answer is no, or if Shizuo checks Izaya's meds and finds that the raven is in fact lying, then Izaya gets no chocolate and no more kisses and instead gets a long lecture from Shizuo. In the end, it's more the desire to avoid Shizuo’s rambling and clumsy lectures than it is the chocolate that gets Izaya to behave.

It’s not easy, living with someone in need of constant reminders for something like this. But then, it’s not easy to need constant reminders just so you can stay stable. But in the end, Shizuo takes the challenge and turns it into a game, something that Izaya has to admit he admires. The fact that Shizuo managed to take something so boring and mundane and have fun with it makes Izaya rather proud; it feels like Shizuo has learned something from him, despite always claiming to hate everything Izaya does.

And maybe it doesn’t always work. Maybe, Izaya occasionally gets bitter and refuses to take his meds out of spite. Maybe Izaya runs from his problems and Shizuo has to fight to keep him close enough so he can help. But in the end, Izaya is grateful and happy, for the most part. And really, not much else matters.

**Author's Note:**

> The ending is kind of abrupt I guess but it's overall cute so... might as well post it. ╮(─▽─)╭ I love the headcanon that Shizuo likes cows too so I just had to put that in there...
> 
> EDIT: This was actually a prompt from the wonderful LegendofMajora, and I feel they deserve that credit so there you go!! Let's call it a gift to you because I'm sure I intended that when I grabbed the prompt (please excuse my horrible memory for these things, I post things when I'm barely awake...)


End file.
